Dancing with Wolves (Bailando con Lobos)
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Después de ser capturado por el enemigo, Athelstan es crucificado por apóstata, pero antes de ser asesinado por uno de los soldados sajones, Ecbert, Rey de Wessex, salva al monje... [Ecbert/Athelstan]


Nuevo fandom en el que me aventuro y es que no es para menos... ¿Un barbaro vikingo increiblemente sexy y violento con un monje aun más sexy como esclavo?... ¡Oh mi cordura! A veces no se necesita ni echar a volar la imaginación xD... Así que como esta es una de mis nuevas series favoritas decidí contribuir al fandom.

El fic sin embargo, no es como cabría esperar con Ragnar y Athelstan... Si se ven la serie y leen esto no les será dificil imaginar porque a la autora se le ocurrio lo que se le ocurrio con estos dos!

**Disclaimer:** ¡La historia, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen. Vikings pertenece a Michael Hirst y a History Channel (xD) y esta historia, que es una traducción, pertenece a rynnfox (AO3), quien muy amablamente me ha dado su aprobación!

**Spoilers:** Referencias al Ep. 4 de la segunda temporada de Vikings: Eye for an Eye.

**Personajes:** Ecbert Rey de Wessex, Athelstan y menciones de Ragnar Lothbrok.

**Warnings:** Consentimiento dudoso, manipulación emocional.

* * *

La crucifixión pasó como un sueño. Un minuto estaba atado a la cruz, al siguiente estaba siendo conducido por estrechos pasillos. Se sentía débil, tan débil que apenas podía estar de pie, y mucho menos caminar, pero los sirvientes lo llevaban, cargando la peor parte de su peso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue llevado a través de un laberinto de pasillos, a la parte de atrás del castillo. Vio rostros observándolo pero sus facciones eran un revoltijo de borrosos colores, y antes de que Athelstan pudiera forzarse a observarlos, desaparecían. Reconoció débilmente la habitación a la que había sido llevado solo cuando una ráfaga de aire caliente le golpeó. El vapor del baño le ayudó a despejar la nubosidad en su cabeza. Había varios sirvientes alrededor de él, atendiéndolo. Uno estaba quitándole precipitadamente las capas de vendas envueltas alrededor de sus manos, mientras otro le quitaba sus calzoncillos. Athelstan se tragó un gemido de dolor mientras las heridas en sus manos quedaban descubiertas al aire. Eran un revoltijo sangriento, y por lo que podía verse, alguien había tratado de cerrar las heridas con costuras inexpertas. Sanarían, pero a menos de que volvieran a hacerlas, serían unas horribles cicatrices.

Un ligero empujón en su espalda le hizo tropezar, aun así se movió hacia el agua humeante. Era como fuego sobre su fría piel, pero Athelstan apretó los dientes y se deslizó en el agua verde. El dolor en sus manos latía y los cortes en su frente ardían, aunque al poco tiempo se calmaron, sobreviniéndole un intenso cansancio.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

Athelstan se despertó de golpe y miró a su alrededor salvajemente. El denso vapor ensombrecía la mayor parte de la habitación, pero no a la alta sombra a su lado. Se limpió la boca cuando sus ojos giraron hacia un sólido par de botas, de pie sobre las gruesas baldosas a su espalda. Pertenecían a un hombre, cubierto con finas prendas, y cerniéndose sobre él con oscuros y curiosos ojos.

—Debes estar cansado— Habló con una voz de barítono suave que resonó a través del baño. Pero Athelstan no se sintió seguro. Todo lo contrario. Sólo podía haber alguien como él en Wessex.

—Ecbert—, el nombre aguijoneó su lengua.

—Así que ya sabes el nombre de quien te salvó— dijo, mientras se agachaba lentamente en cuclillas junto a la cabeza de Athelstan. El monje no pudo observarlo, en lugar de ello se quedó mirando hacia el frente. El agua todavía humeaba y sin embargo sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal. Así que fue Ecbert quien le había salvado, pero ¿por qué? Lo habían capturado y crucificado como un apóstata. Justo como el Arzobispo había dicho que lo harían. Quizás justo como merecía. ¿Por qué un rey vendría en su ayuda?

—¿Por qué ... lo hizo?—, preguntó. Las botas se arrastraron, y sintió yemas de dedos en su barbilla. Giraron suavemente su cabeza en dirección al hombre, y Athelstan finalmente obtuvo un buen vistazo de su rostro. Duro, pero con facciones suaves. Surcado por la edad, y sin embargo, con todo en los lugares correctos, y una barba canosa que acentuaba la línea de su mandíbula.

—Porque sé la verdad, muchacho,— dijo simplemente, como si fuera obvio. —Sé quién eres, monje. Sé lo que te hicieron— Sacó una toallita de baño de un estribo con la otra mano, y la mojó, antes de voltear la mandíbula de Athelstan un poco más, llevando la toalla hasta su morado ojo.

—Te esclavizaron— dijo el Rey, mientras rascaba las escamas de sangre seca, manchando la toalla de un turbio rojo. —Te llevaron a ti y a tus hermanos desde tu tierra natal hasta sus decrépitas tierras y te obligaron a asimilarlo. A servirlos.— Mojó la toalla de nuevo y se concentró en los cortes que desfiguraban su frente. —He escuchado historias de cosas similares en mi tiempo. ¿Tus hermanos también fueron esclavizados?

—No. Los asesinaron— Athelstan respondió, confusión y miedo se retorcían en sus entrañas.

Ecbert asintió. —No me sorprende, sin embargo tú sobreviviste. Eso demuestra tu inteligencia.

Athelstan bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?— Preguntó tímidamente.

—Porque tú, muchacho, puedes salvarnos a todos— Su voz era tan apacible que hizo a Athelstan levantar la vista bruscamente; buscando intensamente algún indicio de una mentira... sin embargo los ojos del rey no develaron nada.

—Eres un inglés,— dijo Ecbert, —Puede que no seas de mi reino, pero sigues siendo de mi clase, y no te culpo por tener que hacer lo que hiciste para sobrevivir.

»—Pero ¿no lo ves? El Señor te ha enviado aquí con un gran conocimiento; conocimiento que podría salvar a mucha de tu gente. ¿Qué clase de rey sería yo, si no uso este conocimiento sobre estos salvajes para hacer lo mismo? Dios me puso en este trono para proteger a mi pueblo, y Él te ha enviado a mí. No soy un hombre ingrato— Pasó la toalla sobre el rostro de Athelstan, una vez más, antes de levantarse y dejar al monje solo en el baño.

_**Tal vez tiene razón**_, una voz se agitó en su mente. No, ¿cómo podía tener razón? Su _pueblo_ lo había crucificado, colgado como una bestia, dejándole desangrándose. Ragnar no habría hecho semejante cosa. Había sido duro en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca cruel. Recuerdos de largas noches resonaron en su mente. Algunos llenos de risas bulliciosas, otros con suaves susurros. _No, nunca cruel_.

El sonido de tela crujiendo lo sacó de su postración, y miró hacia el lugar donde el Rey estaba lentamente quitándose sus finas ropas. Cuando finalmente retiró la última prenda, caminó desnudo hasta el extremo opuesto del baño. Athelstan apresuradamente apartó la mirada, y se acurrucó contra el peldaño, procurando preservar aunque fuera un poco de su pudor. Cuando Ecbert se acomodó en la bañera, se hizo el silencio. Miró fijamente al monje, y este miraba fijamente el agua turbia. Pareció que transcurrió una eternidad antes de que Ecbert rompiera el silencio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? Mis exploradores me han hablado mucho de ti, pero ninguno de ellos pudo averiguar tu nombre.

—Athelstan— Respondió en un susurro.

—Ah, roca de alta alcurnia*. Un hermoso nombre, aunque un poco curioso para uno de tu clase.

—Gracias... Su Majestad.— La tensión comenzó a rugir en el aire mientras Ecbert continuaba sin romper la intensidad de su mirada. Una necesidad escondida, sutil - que se reflejaba en las líneas del cuello del rey, en sus dedos curvándose sobre la piedra. Ecbert la ocultaba bien, pero Athelstan ya había visto aquella necesidad demasiadas veces. La había visto en Lagertha, mientras balanceaba su espada. La había visto en los hombres del norte, mientras encontraban donde las aterrorizadas mujeres se ocultaban. La había visto en Ragnar, mientras lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa de banquetes.

Repentinamente Athelstan se sintió extremadamente pequeño.

—Otra cosa curiosa, es algo que mis exploradores me informaron— dijo Ecbert mientras lentamente se levantaba de su asiento y se deslizaba a través del agua en dirección a Athelstan. —Mencionaron que Ragnar Lothbrok te mantenía muy cerca. Ahora, cualquier hombre medianamente inteligente lo haría, después de todo, ¿quién más tendría el mayor conocimiento de Inglaterra, que un inglés?— Con la última palabra apoyó sus manos a cada lado de Athelstan, apiñándolo contra el baldosín. El corazón de Athelstan latía salvajemente, pero se tragó su miedo y esperó a que cualquier Dios lo escuchara, a que sus ojos no traicionaran su terror.

—Pero— susurró Ecbert, con su aliento caliente en el oído del monje, —Ningún hombre miraría a otro con el cariño que él te manifestaba sin otras intenciones— Athelstan sintió a su alma abandonar su cuerpo. El juego, aunque era unilateral, estaba perdido. Su corazón latía salvajemente, como nunca antes, y sin embargo Ecbert no había terminado.

—Fue cruel de tus padres encerrar a una criatura como tú en un monasterio, lejos del mundo—, dijo, apartando un mechón de cabello que había caído delante de la nariz de Athelstan. —Tienes una piel hermosa. No es de extrañar que Ragnar Lothbrok tuviera semejante cariño por ti.

_Mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira. Las mentiras son tu única esperanza. Las mentiras te salvarán._

—No creo que Ragnar lo notara,— Athelstan se ahogó —Él simplemente tomó lo que quería.

Ecbert rió entre dientes y acarició la mandíbula de Athelstan. —Así son los salvajes. Toman cosas bellas y exóticas, pero carecen de la inteligencia para exhibirlas. En lugar de ello, las golpean, las convierten en algo que conocen; en algo que pueden comprender— Deslizó sus dedos por el pálido cuello de Athelstan hasta donde su corazón retumbaba —Cálmate, Athelstan, ahora estas en casa. El Señor perdonará todos tus pecados. Porque eso es lo que él mejor sabe hacer.

_**Dice la verdad**__,_ la venenosa voz regresó a gorgotear. _**Estarás a salvo con él**_. La confusión se agitó como podredumbre en su intestino. Ragnar confiaba en él. No podía traicionarlo con el hombre frente a él, incluso cuando susurraba ligeramente en su cuello, y delicadamente arrastraba sus uñas abajo, abajo, abajo para acariciar el muslo del monje; una acción que provocó una traicionera vibración en la ingle de Athelstan. Ragnar le había dado su brazalete. Era uno de ellos. _**Te dio un pedazo de metal decorado que te unía a él como tu señor.**_

Athelstan jadeó mientras Ecbert se apoderaba de su polla, y sus brazos traicioneros se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del rey. _**Él te abandonó aquí**_. No, eso no era cierto; fue su elección quedarse. Ragnar tenía que regresar y salvar a su familia. _**¿No eres tu su amante? ¿No eras tú su familia? Él no regreso por tí**_. Fue su elección. Un sollozo se alojó en su garganta.

La mano de Ecbert se impulsaba y se retorcía en su polla, y Athelstan no pudo contener los sonidos que se le escapaban. Si eran gemidos o sollozos, no lo sabía, aunque si eran los últimos, Ecbert no fue disuadido por ello. La otra mano del rey se deslizó por el costado del monje, y se cernió en una de sus nalgas, bordeando de cerca su abertura, alejándose, después, burlonamente.

_ **Ragnar Lothbrok te esclavizó.**_

Con una vigorosa demostración de fuerza, Ecbert invirtió sus posiciones, atrayendo a Athelstan hasta su regazo, aprovechándose de su posición un tanto elevada para tomar un suave y rosado pezón en su boca. Su erección se comprimía de manera casi dolorosa en la cadera del monje. Athelstan gimió bajito, la miríada de sensaciones se tornaba insoportable. El rey volvió a retomar su abertura, sumergiendo su dedo casualmente para jugar en su entrada, mientras enrollaba su lengua sobre el pequeño pezón.

_**Él te moldeó.**_

Athelstan necesitaba estar más cerca. Ecbert había desviado su concentración de la polla del monje, y ahora estaba completamente obsesionado con su entrada. Se presionó firmemente contra las caderas del rey, haciendo que sus erecciones se juntaran. Ecbert silbó entre dientes. Eso fue suficiente. Miró a Athelstan, sus ojos indicaban que ya había terminado de jugar. El estómago de Athelstan se revolvió, y la agitación borboteó. Ecbert repentinamente enrolló un brazo fuerte alrededor de sus caderas, haciéndole casi deslizarse de sus muslos. El Rey mostró poco interés mientras Athelstan se agarraba con fuerza a su bíceps para mantener el equilibrio, ya que su objetivo era deslizar un dedo en la entrada del monje. Athelstan inhaló bruscamente mientras era ensanchado, antes de dejar escapar un gemido cuando el ardor rápidamente cedió ante el placer.

**_Él trató de sacrificarte._**

Ecbert era implacable. No mucho después de que un dedo estuviera adentro, el otro se aventuró en su interior. El hombre permaneció impasible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero debajo de todo, Athelstan podía ver el hambre alcanzando su punto máximo. El ascenso constante, diría, se estaba volviendo casi frenético. Ecbert sólo tijereteó sus dedos unos cuantos minutos, antes de retirarse, dejando a Athelstan con ganas de más. Apartó al monje por un minuto para agarrar su propia polla antes de halarlo brutalmente de nuevo contra su pecho, nivelando su palpitante erección en su entrada.

_**Te abandonó con los lobos.**_

Se sumergió en el rey, suspirando mientras el hombre continuaba, con los ojos cerrados por el éxtasis. Cuando abrió los ojos, Ecbert estaba admirando el panorama, y cuando se inclinó y vacilante apretó sus labios contra los del rey, Ecbert solo sonrió.

Una pequeña voz, silenciosa y marchita, serpenteó en su mente, reverberando viejos recuerdos:

_Él te ama._

Pero Athelstan ya había dejado de escuchar.


End file.
